


i like my body when it is with your body

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "Adam/Tommy: blowjob, rimming. Tommy doesn't want to sleep with Adam, but he really wants to know how he smells and tastes, wants to nuzzle, kiss and lick every inch of Adam's body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like my body when it is with your body

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the e.e. cummings poem of the same name.

There are parts of Adam's body Tommy _knows._ He knows Adam's lips, how they feel on stage, heated in the quick pause between notes. He knows the solid strength of Adam's broad shoulders and the way they tense when Tommy leans back to rest against them. He knows Adam's hands, has learned them from a thousand different touches as they trail across his chest or down his cheek or through his hair.

But there are blank edges on the map, places Tommy has never seen, never touched, and he wonders. He hits his marks and his fingers trip out the bass lines, but his eyes are always focused on Adam. He wants to know what the skin behind Adam's knees feels like, wants to taste the sweat droplets glistening on the back of Adam's neck, wants to learn all the secret, hidden places of Adam's body. Adam is intoxicating, a drug, and Tommy can't get enough.

He follows Adam after the show, right into his dressing room, and Adam gives him one of those warm, secret smiles and doesn't say a word, just closes the door behind them and collapses onto the sofa. He's stretched out like a banquet ready to be served, a flash of pale skin showing between shirt and pants, and one arm is flung over his eyes, blocking out the light. He's covered in sweat and glitter and god, Tommy can _smell_ him as he comes closer, the scent of his body after the thrill and exertion of the show, and on someone else it might verge on unpleasant, but it's _Adam_ and Tommy just wants to jump on top of him and roll around in it – an urge he's very carefully not thinking too hard about.

Instead, Tommy sinks to his knees, resting on the floor just by Adam's waist. He places one hand on Adam's thigh and the other on his chest, taking a moment just to savor the sensation, how it moves with Adam's breathing, up and down in a slow, comforting affirmation of life. Then he bends his head to the exposed skin, nuzzling into soft flesh, leaving a dark trail of eye makeup as he goes. His tongue darts out to taste, and it's all contrasting textures, smooth skin sparsely flecked with coarse hair. Adam's muscles contract, pulling in, an involuntary reaction. But soon he relaxes, and his hips start to move, an almost imperceptible swivel, and pleased humming noises float down to Tommy's ears.

He takes that as permission to continue, and he moves his left hand to undo the fastenings of Adam's pants, leaving his right where it is, a steady presence on Adam's chest. Tommy smiles as Adam wriggles, helping him work the snug clothing away from stubborn skin. He's never seen Adam's cock before, not really, not half-hard like he is now. It's fascinating, flushed pink with dark veins tracing through, surrounded by soft red-gold hair, and Tommy drinks in the sight, these colors he's not used to seeing on Adam. He reaches out with long fingers, tracing the line of velvet-soft skin from head to base, and Adam thrusts up slightly, chasing the contact. Tommy comes closer, rubs his cheek right up against Adam, and he can feel Adam's heartbeat as he hardens, blood rushing. A drop of white catches his eye, and he runs his tongue up the whole length of Adam to taste, making Adam's back arch up toward him and a broken cry escape his lips.

He tastes salt, and something at once thick and sharp, a peculiar sensation that demands attention. Tommy opens his eyes and watches, looking for more. Seeing nothing, he settles for lapping at the gentle curves at the tip of Adam's cock, learning it, listening carefully to the noises Adam makes and discovering what makes him moan the loudest. He smiles as his mouth finds slickness again, and he tongues through it, wondering what it would feel like filling his throat, what rhythm Adam would set as he pulsed inside his mouth.

But there are other avenues to explore, other paths...and there will be other moments like this one, time for Tommy to revel and worship. A plan is forming in the back of his mind, a wish. He'll learn every corner of Adam's body, learn it better than his own, and when he does...when he does, he'll be able to play Adam just as easily as he plays his guitar, all instinct and feel, make him come apart at the seams, the way he makes Tommy feel every time he flashes him that blinding grin or laughs at one of Tommy's jokes.

Tommy pulls away from Adam's cock, and Adam's whimpering now, almost begging. Tommy just puts a hand on one of Adam's hips, pushing at him, letting Adam feel what he wants him to do. Adam obliges, turning over and cursing vividly, settling back onto the sofa face-down, his head turned to the side with his eyes still closed.

He can't do anything for a moment but admire the graceful line of Adam's body, the gentle s-curve he makes. Tommy reaches up under Adam's shirt to stroke a hand down his spine, then spreads both hands out over the cheeks of his ass. He's soft here, just the right amount of give, and Tommy watches his muscles flex as his hips dance little thrusts into the cushions below him. He trails one finger down the crack in between, gentle at first, pressing in harder as he goes lower and lower, and Adam's outer leg falls to the floor, spreading him open just a bit to Tommy's gaze.

Tommy moves up to perch on the sofa, just barely fitting in between Adam's legs. He leans in close, pulling Adam's cheeks apart gently, and his breath puffs out as he gets his first glimpse of Adam's hole. Again, he watches Adam react, muscles contracting, and Adam sounds like he's ready to cry, a litany of frustration spilling out of him.

Tommy hesitates only a moment before raising his chin and licking into Adam, thrusting into him as deep as he can go. It's a different taste here, darker, thrilling in its newness, and the pressure around his tongue is like nothing he's ever felt. Adam is going wild over him, and Tommy reaches up to grab his hips and hold him in place, but Adam is too far gone, bucking back into Tommy's mouth and down into the sofa, and it's all Tommy can do to hang on as Adam's voice raises and raises and finally breaks. His whole body goes rigid, and Tommy pulls back to see the shape he makes, head thrown back and toes curling. The room smells like sex and Adam, and Tommy breathes deep, drunk on sensation.

After a few moments, Adam stirs and sits up, arms and legs thrown out in a boneless sprawl. He's staring at Tommy with a stunned expression on his face, pupils blown, mouth open as he tries to regain his breath. He gestures toward Tommy with a question in his eyes, an offer. But Tommy just shakes his head and smiles, and crawls up on the couch against Adam's side, fitting himself under Adam's arm. He can feel Adam's attention still focused on him, but he just snuggles deeper into Adam's side, and eventually Adam relaxes and lets it be.

As Tommy lets his mind drift, he can taste Adam on his lips and feel Adam's sweat drying on his fingers, and Adam's body is warm and strong and alive against him. And for the first time since he can remember, he feels satisfied, right down to the bone.


End file.
